


Bucky Goes To Woodstock

by buckyscrystalqueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	Bucky Goes To Woodstock

“C’mon Buck, pull over.” You whined as you locked at the line of parked cars on the side of the road. Dozens of people were jumping over the fence with ‘Make Love Not War’ and other posters and heading toward the concert you had already heard so much about at work. “I wanna go to the party!” Your boyfriend shook his head.

“We can’t just go, doll. We need tickets.” You jabbed your window with your finger and pointed at the group of people that were simply jumping the fence.

“They don’t have tickets.”

“(Y/N), I can’t get caught sneaking in to some concert. I’m trying to get into the Army…”

“Oh phooey. The war in Vietnam is bogus.”

“Besides it’s raining!” You ripped your face away from the window and scowled.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you take me to Woodstock or I’ll… I’ll…” He glanced over at you quickly before looking back at the road.

“You’ll what?”

“I won’t go steady with you anymore.” His slight smile dropped as he looked over at you fully.

“Y-you… but you’re my girl!” You stubbornly crossed your arms over your chest and looked out the window.

“Then take me to the concert.” You heard him growl as he turned the wheel and pulled off the road.

“Fine, we’ll go but I better not get in trouble.” You squealed as you scooted across the bench seat of his car and kissed his cheek.

“You’re the best guy a girl could have.” He rolled his eyes as he put the car in park.

“What about your shoes and all this mud?” You bent over, grabbed your sandals and tossed them in the back seat. With quick hands, you twisted your skirt into a knot at your knees and smiled over at him.

“Problem solved. Now let’s go!”


End file.
